1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a new apparatus used in surface treatment. Further, the instant invention relates a new method of surface treatment using said apparatus. Surface treatment in the instant invention may include the anticorrosive treatment, plating, etching and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates a new apparatus used in surface treatment and a new method of surface treatment, in which sludge formed during surface treatment is continuously purged from a treating liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surface treatment comprises making a treating liquid contact a surface-to-be-treated.
Hitherto two methods have been used for making a treating liquid contact a surface-to-be-treated. One of them comprises spraying the treating liquid on the surface-to-be-treated and the other comprises dipping the surface-to-be-treated in the treating liquid. In the spraying method, the treating liquid is difficult to contact perfectly with the surface-to-be-treated which has complicated shapes such as parts, a body and the like of a car and especially the treating liquid is very difficult to contact with the inner faces of a box-shaped article such as a fender, a door, a member and the like, so untreated parts remaining after the surface treatment cannot be avoided. In the dipping method, treating liquid is easier to contact perfectly with the surface-to-be-treated than in the spraying method, since treating liquid can easily enter the inside of the box-shaped articles to contact their inner faces and few untreated parts remain after the surface treatment, but sludge is formed during dipping the surface-to-be-treated in the treating liquid, and said sludge settles in the dipping tank to obstruct the smooth and continuous surface treatment.